Conner's True Colors
by caithzadz
Summary: Kira's last gig at Haley's Cyberspace sends Conner a surprise. Oneshot. KC


-1Disclaimer: I do not own PRDT. The song's not mine either.

The sound of the audience filled Kira Ford's stomach with butterflies. It's after all, her last gig at Haley's Cyberspace before leaving for New York the next day. Scanning the crowd, her eyes fell on Conner McKnight, her secret crush.

Yes. You heard 9or rather read) right. Conner is Kira's secret crush. Only three people knew about it: Trent, Haley and Kira herself. Everyone thought Kira likes Trent. And she does… Only as a friend. And Trent knew that. Besides, he was the one who convinced her to do this.

"Kira?" Haley called. The musician looked up. "It's time."

Kira nodded and slowly walked up the stage, carrying her beloved guitar. The crowd cheered, Conner and Ethan among them. Trent looked at her knowingly and nodded. Kira nodded back and adjusted the microphone.

"Um… Hi.. Okay. As you all know, this is my last gig here at Haley's. You guys have been a great audience since my first gig here 'til tonight. I hope you all enjoy this night."

The crowd cheered. Kira smiled at everyone and began to play one of her songs.

Meanwhile, Conner watched her sadly, knowing that this is the last night he'll be hearing her sing. Ethan placed his hand on Conner's shoulder.

"I think you should tell her," the ex-Blue Ranger told him.

Conner shook his head. "I might make it worse. You know she doesn't feel that way about me. I'm not risking losing her friendship. That's the closest I can get to her."

"You never know."

"I'd rather not know."

Ethan sighed. Not knowing how to convince his friend to confess to Kira, he left his side and talked to Trent.

Kira sang all of her songs and began singing song dedications from the audience. She rests after five songs and comes down to sit with her friends and drink some water before going back up to sing another five. This kept going until an hour before closing time.

Kira knew what her last song would be.

The blond took a deep breath.

"My last song for tonight is dedicated to someone whom I care for very much. This person is everything I've ever dreamed of. And another thing is that I love him."

Conner looked down at his shoes, believing that the song is for Trent.

"This song is for you… Conner."

The crowd whistled and turned to look at the jock who had raised his head, puzzlingly when he heard his name. Kira is smiling at him with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I confess to everyone here that I used to think you were a stupid, obnoxious jock. But after we became Ra-… I mean friends, thanks to Dr. Oliver over there." She pointed to her professor who is sitting at the bar talking to Haley. He waved. "I would have never seen the real you. Your true colors. You're someone kind and caring and never let soccer get in the way of your responsibility. I'm dedicating this to you Conner."

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh, I realize it's hard to take_

_Courage_

_In a world full of people you can_

_Lose sight of it all_

_The darkness inside you_

_Makes you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors and that's _

_Why I love You_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful, like a _

_Rainbow_

_Show me a smile then_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_When_

_I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_Just call me up cause you know I'll be there_

_And I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_That's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors, true colors are_

_Beautiful like rainbow_

Conner listened to every word, feeling Kira's love through her voice. After the song, Kira put her guitar down and ran down thestage and wrap her arms around Conner and buried her face in his chest.

"I love you Conner. And I mean it."

Conner stroked her hair and gently lifted her head. He smiled. "I love you too Kira."

And nothing more was said. Just a passionate kiss and the crowd whistling. Nothing much. Just a love shared between two Rangers. Red and Yellow. A beautiful combination don't you think? They are both beautiful colors.

**Corny. I know. I kind of like it. Please Review. **


End file.
